


Dear Diary

by byunkim0421, hahahaharlequin



Series: Hardcore BJ Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunkim0421/pseuds/byunkim0421, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: Gabi-gabi, hindi makakalimutan ni Baekhyun maghilamos, mag-facemask, at magsulat sa kanyang diary. Maganda man ang ganap ng araw niya o hindi, pinangako niya sa kanyang sarili na isusulat niya lahat ng pangyayari sa buhay niya...simula nang nahulog ang loob niya sa kanyang bespren.





	1. Diary Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the Reyna ng Bayan series by nightescapade  
> (Masyado kaming nauhaw for baekchen so why not choknut)
> 
> This is an extension of Beki and the Bestie where the chapter's events will be narrated by any of the characters in their point of view and feels in a diary entry form.
> 
> Disclaimer: We are not disrespecting the beki community whatsoever, nor do we envision or support Baekhyun as a girl [kaya nga beki to]. This work is fictional and should not be taken seriously. Please enjoy reading! Thank you! 
> 
> *UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAYS*

_Dear diary,_

 

_Masaya ang naging araw ko. Nagpunta kami ng mga kaklase ko sa UST Museum kanina. First time ko, syempre, kaya nakaka excite. Kailangan kasi namin gawan ng research paper yung mga painting ni Amorsolo. Nakaka inspire, gusto ko tuloy magpainting, kaso sabi nila Byul wag na daw baka wala nang pumunta sa museum._

 

_Tapos nag-lunch kami sa may field, nagyaya ako kasi narinig ko may practice daw yung soccer team around that time. Nakita ko nga pala si Chanyeol, late na ata kasi tumatakbo na siya di na naka hello._

 

_Ikaw Diary, kamusta ka naman? Nasisiraan na siguro ako kinakausap ko yung notebook ko. Ay! Tapos pala bago ako umuwi, pagdaan ko sa may Botanical, nakita ko yung mga turtles! Buhay pa sila! Isang malaki tapos may tatlong maliit, baka mga—_

 

Binalikan ni Baekhyun ang naiwang diary entry pagkatapos ihatid ang lasing na bespreng si Jongdae. Dumapa siya, gracefully falling sa Disney princesses niyang kombrekama sa sobrang pagod. Muli niyang hinawakan ang silver ballpen na niregalo sa kanya ng kapwa beking si Kyungsoo.

 

_Asan na ko? Ayun the turtles; baka nga mga anak niya yung maliliit doon. Gusto ko rin ng pet turtle pero parang mahirap alagaan. Pinapanood ko pa lang si Chanyeol kasama ng puppy niya ang stressful na. Pero love ko si Toben. Love din ako ni Toben. Baka ayaw lang niya kay Chanyeol hahaha!_

 

_Ay ayun, after nung turtles may nakabunggo saking high school student. Nabasag tuloy yung compact ko! Di ko nalang sinabi kay Mama baka kurutin ako sa si—_

 

Bumahing ang dalaginding, sabay amoy sa kamay, balikat, at sando nito. Napa ngiwi ito sa atake ng mga amoy sa ilong niya. Sinara niya ang diary at humiga ng maayos para tumulala sa kisame. Walang tumatakbo sa isip niya, kundi ang mga pangyayari bago siya umuwi.

 

_Naghello siya sa nanay ni Jongdae pagpasok nila. Nang ibaba ni Baekhyun si Jongdae sa kama niya, natangay ang beki pababa sa kama. Sinukbit ni Jongdae ang kanyang binti sa baywang ni Baekhyun. Nahirapan tuloy makawala ang beki._

 

_“Jongdae, bitawan mo ko.” banta ni Baekhyun. Hindi kumilos ang lasing. “Isa pa, Dae. Bitawan mo ko!” makaawa ng beki. Biyaya at sumpa ang posisyon nilang dalawa. Matagal nang pinapangap ni Baekhyun na mayakap ang kaibigan ng ganito. Ngunit may ibang dumidikit. Natuyuan ng lalamunan si Baekhyun habang tinatanggal ang mga braso at binti ni Jongdae sa katawan niya._

 

_“Jongdae sige na, pauwiin mo na ako! Tatlong binti nanaman nararamdaman ko sayo! Bottones ako pero hindi ganito!” kaunti-unting natataranta si Baekhyun dahil sa nararamdaman niya sa kanyang hita. Narinig niyang natatawa si Jongdae sa tabi niya._

 

_Kumapit lalo ang lasing at napangiti hanggang sa matulog ito. Natigilan ng hininga ang beki at nahumaling habang pinapanood ang kalmadong paghinga ng katabi. Tinanggal na ang mga braso nito, sunod ang nakadantay na binti. Kinumutan niya ang kaibigan at nilakasan ang electric fan bago umalis, puso kakabog-kabog._

 

Dahan-dahan niyang hinawakan ang kanyang sando at inamoy ulit habang nakapikit. Biglang tumili ang beki. Dog-barking, ear-shattering, glass-breaking shriek.

“Ano ba! May mga gusto matulog!” sigaw ng kapitbahay. Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang bibig at kinikilig ulit. Amoy pawis at alak siya pero ikinaligaya pa niya. Sabay bukas ulit ng diary.

 

_Diary, I have kwento. Tinawag nga pala ako ni Mama para sunduin si Jongdae sa tindahan nila Kuya Minseok. Ayun lasing nanaman. Ano rason? Hindi ko alam. Di naman siya nagkukwento ng mga ganyang bagay sakin. Lagi nalang kay Chanyeol. Di ako nagtatampo ah. Slight lang._

 

_Anyway, di niya ako nakilala. Lasing eh. Tapos ang kapal ng balat nito, may energy pang manlandi! Tingin niya siguro ang ganda ko. Lasing eh. Pero kahit walang alak, alam kong maganda ako._

 

Natigilan ang beki sa pagsusulat at biglang huminga ng malalim.

 

_Sana kahit walang alak makita pa rin niyang maganda ako. Diary, alam mo namang ilang taon na ko naghihintay, diba? Bata pa lang kami alam mo na. Caterpillar pa lang ako nandun na yung feelings. Ilang facemask at order na tayo sa Avon, Natasha, pati yung mamahalin sa HBC pinatulan ko na! Best friend naman, sana ako naman patulan mo._

 

Sinara na ni Baekhyun ang diary habang nakasimangot. Tinabi niya ito sa drawer sa ilalim ng kama niya at humiga na ng maayos para matulog. Lumingon siya sa dingding niyang puro literato nilang magkakaibigan. Kay tagal na nilang magkakakilala, simula nang sila’y nagkamalay, sila na magkakasama. Bakit sa lahat ng lalaki sa barangay, sa mundo, sa kanyang kaibigan pa siya nahumaling?

 

Niyakap ni Baekhyun ang unan na niregalo ni Jongdae sa kanya noong Coming Out party niya (12th birthday ni Baekhyun) at pumikit baka sakaling kahit sa panaginip niya ay maging sila.


	2. Diary Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the full happenings of this entry, click here!
> 
> Beki and the Bestie Kabanata 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/31223211

_ Dear Diary, _

 

_ Kanina si Mama may sinisigaw sa telepono. Akala ko sino namatay pero good news pala! Nanay ni Kyungsoo pala yung kausap niya. It’s been a while no? Laging busy si mumsh lately being the face of the barangay. Nakaka-proud na nasa kanya ang korona ang Ms. Barangay! Itaas ang bandera ng mga bakla! So ayun nga, it’s that time of the year, Diary. Ms. Barangay sign ups na raw soon. Guess what? Lalaban na ang reyna mo! Well, di pa confirmed pero gusto ko. Confident na ata ako para i-push to. Sabi ni Soo gusto niya sistar ang successor niya e sino pa ba ang pinaka-qualified na sistar? Ako! Pak panindigan! Ayoko pa i-announce sa lahat. Si Mama lang nakakaalam, pati si kuya who supports. Tsaka na kay Papa, pag may sash na ko para dama, diba? Tsaka ko na rin sasabihin sa kanila Chanyeol at Dae. Suportado naman nila ako for sure. _

 

_ Pero nakaka-stress talaga si Jongdae. Naglasing siya kagabi, diba? Ako pa ngayon kumuha ng readings niya sa La Salle. Ang mahal kaya ng UV! Pwede naman ako mag-jeep pero hulas ako after. No way. Maraming papa-ble sa La Salle so kailangan angat ganda ko. And I was right. Sa building pa lang ni Dae puro mentos na, napaka-fresh pa. Pati si kuya guard mega bet. _

 

“Gudapternun teh, san punta?” bukambibig ng guard. Akala ni Baekhyun na-catcall siya.

 

_ Naku kuya dapat di ka nalang nagsalita! Kala ko Churchill, mukha lang pala. Anyways, kinuha ko yung readings ni Dae sa blockmate niya. Di naman nagsabi tong kaibigan ko na papa-ble pala yung friendship niya! _

 

“Hi, are you Baekkie?” tanong ng chinito, lumapit kay Baekhyun habang nag-iintay sa mga upuan.

 

“Ah, yes. Hi, ang bango mo.” Nadulas ang beki. Pumikit ito at pinagdikit ang mga labi niya sa hiya.

 

“Oh, thanks. I’m Junmyeon, by the way. You look…clean.” bati niya with charming smile. Walang panghuhusga sa mata ngunit may…something. “Anyway, here’s everything Dae missed today. Is he alright? He’s been really out of it lately.”

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Akala niya get-and-go ang eyeball na to. Hindi siya na-orient na kailangan pala ng baong English at extra blush-on para sa kausap niyang kaibigan ng bespren niya. Ano i-eexpect niya? Nasa teritoryo siya ng mga maharlika at mestizos. Pero hindi magpapatalo ang beki.

 

“Yeees!” Shet, ang over-enthusiastic. Baekla naman, hunusdili ng slight! “He is very pi—fine. Just sick, you know, lagnat. I th-think he will be back tomorrow. Ay wala pala siyang pasok bukas.” bawi ng beki. Napangiti si Junmyeon.

 

“Wow, you guys really close, huh? You even know his schedule. Are you seeing each other now?” Napatingin si Baekhyun sa mata niya sa gulat. Umusog si Junmyeon papalapit sa kanya, arms-folded sa harap ng dibdib, interesado sa mga susunod na lalabas sa bibig ng beki. Nahalata ba niya?

 

“What? No! That’s obsu-absur-ob, that’s  _ ridiculous _ ! He is my best friend since…since childhood. We’re neighbours. We go home together sometimes. What made you think that?” pinipigil ni Baekhyun lumabas yung pawis sa pores niya. Tumango si Junmyeon in understanding (pero parang mas naging halata).

 

“Ah okay, if you say so.” tumaas ang drawing na kilay ni Baekhyun. Nahagip niya yung sarcasm sa boses ng isa na parang ayaw maniwala. “Anyway, tell Dae I said hi. I really missed him today. See you around, Baekkie!” at umalis si Junmyeon ng parang walang nangyari.

 

Tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang braso, kung saan siya hinawakan ni Junmyeon bago umalis. Kanina pa niya napapansin na hindi Jongdae ang tawag ni Junmyeon sa kanyang kaibigan. Biglang bumigat loob niya sa pag-alis nung isa. Siya at si Chanyeol lang ang tumatawag kay Jongdae ng Dae. Ang malala sa lahat, bakit Baekkie tawag sa kanya ni Junmyeon? Si Jongdae lang tumatawag sa kanya nun noong bata pa sila. Tiningnan niya kung saan pumunta si Junmyeon pero hindi na niya ito nakita.

 

_ Well, lahat naman sa La Salle papa-ble, kahit paminta. Ang gaganda rin ng mga girls kahit yung iba hipon. May nagustuhan na kaya si Jongdae sa kanila? Ewan ko ba, parang wala akong narinig na seryosong lovelife si Jongdae. Di sa gusto ko marinig. Ako lang dapat ang nag-iisang lovelife niya. If only he knew. If only he knew talaga niyakap ko yung tsinelas ko pag-alis niya kanina! Panginoon! Ay santisima de dios! Napunit niya facemask ko pero iba gusto ko papunit sa kanya! _

 

Umaalog nanaman ang mga balikat ng dalaginding habang nagsusulat, kasabay ng mga paang pa-sway sway pa. Umaapaw sa kilig ang chaka.

 

_ Diary, be jealous. Hinawakan niya ko sa tuhod tapos sa hita. Buti talaga nag-shave ako. Masakit yung hampas niya pero counted pa rin yun! Namumula pa rin ngayon pero that’s love, it demands to be felt. Char! Anyway, masarap tulog ko ngayong gabi. That’s all. The end. Good night! _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beki Dictionary:
> 
> Mentos - lalaki  
> Churchill - sosyal  
> Hipon - maganda lang neck down, walang face value
> 
> Beki and the Bestie Kabanata 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/31223211


	3. Diary Entry 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the full happenings of this entry, click here!
> 
> Beki and the Bestie Kabanata 3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/31415238

_ Dear Diary, _

 

_ Sorry ngayon lang ulit ako nakasulat. Nagpulong kami ni Soo kagabi, ngayon lang ako nakauwi. Kala mo ang layo, nasa kabilang kanto lang siya. Nandun si Jongin. Sweet nila nakakayamot na. Pero thank heavens nandun siya. May pakinabang rin pala si Jongin. Nirereto niya ko sa friendship niyang borta na, guash pa! Double kill! Triple threat kaya? Dakota kaya? We’ll find out soon! Pero ayun nga, name niya Oh Sehun. Yummy siya, Diary. Sobra. Mapapa-oooohhh Sehun, let’s take it slow ata ako! Harot! Malumanay na Pilipina ata ako. _

 

Napakagat labi ang dalagita. Nagpakita si Jongin ng mga sampung litrato ni Sehun kagabi. Kada pakita, kunwaring nahihimatay si Baekhyun hanggang sa mainis si Kyungsoo at dagukan siya nito.

 

“Aray naman, bakla! Di ba pwedeng kiligin?” simangot ni Baekhyun.

“Pwede, wag lang OA. Maka-drama to, di mo pa nga nakikita sa personal!” ani ni Kyungsoo.

“Bukas may laro kami sa court. Nood kayo.” anyaya ni Jongin. Isang imbitasyong hindi matatanggihan ni Baekhyun.

 

_ Ano dapat kong suotin, Diary? Yung short shorts na ba o yung cool lang? Baka pag nilabas ko yung pokpok shorts isipin niyang gusto ko lang siya sa kama. Pag cool lang baka insipin niyang di ako talaga beki. Dagdagan ko ba yung padding ng bra ko? Black bra kaya para sopis-sofistic-soph-sosyal. Tank top o yung spaghetti? Santisima, nasan na si Jopay pag kailangan mo ng moral support! Sexbomb Girls, basbasan niyo ang kapwa Daisy Siete niyo! Malumanay na Pilipina na talaga. _

 

_ Ubos na ata yung dewy foundation ko from Avon. Next week pa oorder si Mama. Bakit naman kasi ang rush ng mga pangyayari? Alam ko lang Oh Sehun, 19, Single siya. Ayun pa, 19 lang siya! Ang laki na ng kasalanan ko sa lipunan ah. Beki na, cougar pa! Sugar daddy ko ba siya or ako yung sugar mommy? Ano kaya mangyayari sa court? Hala baka nandun sila Jongdae! Lantaran na ng kaharutan! Baka kurutin ako sa singit nun! _

 

Biglang nag-init ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Iniisip pa lang niya ang kamay ni Jongdae sa hita niya, nanunuyo na lalamunan niya. Pumikit ang dilag at nilagay ang kamay sa dulo ng kanyang shorts. Dahan-dahan niyang iginalaw lang kamay paloob sa kanyang…

 

“Nak! Ay jusko! Anak naman!” biglang bawi ang ina ni Baekhyun sa pinto. Nabulantang ang anak at nalaglag sa kama na para bang babaeng nagtakip ng hubad na katawan gamit ang kumot.

“Ma! Kumatok ka naman!” tili ng beki.

“Anak naman! Gawin mo yan pag tulog na ko!” pumasok ang ina sa kwarto, takip ang kanyang mga mata.

“Hindi naman ako nag—Ma, ano po ba kailangan niyo?” tumayo ang beki.

 

Tiningnan ni Mama Byun ang sapin ng kama, palihim na naghahanap ng mga mantsa. Sa kabutihang palad, wala siyang nakita. Tinabi ni Baekhyun ang kanyang diary at umupo sa tabi ng ina. Naglabas ito ng application form, kulang nalang pirma…ni Baekhyun. Tumili ang chaka at pumirma agad. Official application form for Ms. Barangay 2018 pala.

 

“Mama! Salamat po!” Niyakap niya ang ina. “Pagsisikapan ko to! I will make you proud!”

“Hmm? Ako lang ba?” ngiti ng ina.

“Syempre ikaw, si Papa kahit nasa Dubai siya, pati si kuya.”

“Kami lang ba?” asar ng ina. Biglang nag-isip ang beki. “Siya nanaman iniisip mo no? Ikaw talaga, napakatigang mo!” kinurot ng ina si Baekhyun sa hita. “Mag-aral ka nga muna! Hindi tumatanggap ng tanga si Jongdae!”

“Mama naman! Alam kong matagal na kong nagpapatanga sa kanya pero wag naman ganyan. Nakakasakit ka ah. Pwede naman iba isipin ko diba?” humiga nalang si Baekhyun.

“Sinong iba naman yan?” tanong ng ina.

“Ma, kilala mo si Oh Sehun?” Ay, brave ang lola mo. Introducing to the parents agad.

 

Biglang tumayo ang ina at umalis ng walang imik. Napaisip si Baekhyun kung ano problema ng ina. Hinayaan talang niya at bumalik sa pagsusulat.

 

_ Pasensya na, Diary. Si Mama lang yun. Nasan na ba ko? Ah, si Sehun. Sabi ni Jongin medyo matangkad siya, malaki balikat, sobrang gwapo, tapos magaling pa sumayaw. Habulin ng babae. Alam mo, kahit mas bata siya, parang matured. Hindi siya masyado nagssmile sa picture at 90% ng pictures niya putol mukha niya pero baby face pa rin. Parang malambot pisngi niya. Gagawin kong mission sa lips ko maramdaman yun. Bago ako mamatay ng maganda kailangan ma-kiss ko pisngi niya. And more. Harot! Sabi rin ni Jongin mabait si Sehun. Maalaga sa taong mahal niya. Yes Diary, nagkajowa na siya. Ex-girlfriend daw. So kahoy nga siya? Pero bakit nirereto ni Jongin sakin? Hala baka pinagtitripan lang ako ni Jongin! Di kaya? Di naman siguro no? Sana hindi. Masyado siyang guash para maging kahoy. Di lahat ng gwapo at macho ay straight ah. I bet my favorite red lipstick from Dubai on it. Handa na, Reyna Byun, may huhulihin tayo mamayang hapon! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beki Dictionary:  
> Borta - malaki katawan  
> Guash - gwapo
> 
> Beki and the Bestie Kabanata 3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/31415238


	4. 2 Diaries in 1 Shared Bakod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beki and the Bestie Kabanata 4: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/31609023

_ Dear Diary! _

 

_ This is it! May date ang dyosa mo bukas! Nakilala ko na si Sehun kanina. He is everything I imagined and more. Gwapo, matangkad, makinis, malaki katawan, ang ganda ng balikat. Di lang yun ang malaki ah. Tangos pa ng ilong. Mawawarla na ata ako! Pero Diary, nagulat akong pumayag siyang makipag-date. Parang ang bilis niya sumagot. Sabi ni Soo dahil sa shorts ko raw. Sabi ni Jongin gusto lang talaga lumabas ni Sehun. Galing pala sa breakup ang papa niyo. Chismis sa tindahan ni Kuya Minnie si Sehun ang iniwan. Sinong tanga makikipagbreak sa ganyang nilalang? Bulag siguro. Di kaya di magaling sa kama tong si Sehun? Sushmita Sen, ano ba tong iniisip ko? Kama agad, ano ba Baek! Ayan nangyayari pag tumataliwas sa Diyos eh! Sama kaya ako sa kanila Mama Kim bukas sa novena. _

 

_ Speaking of Kim! Diary! Yung bebelabs ko natamaan ng bola sa mukha! Kamuntikan na ko mapaaway sa court. Nawalan ng malay si Jongdae grabe. Ang lakas nung tama! Sabi ni Soo siya sumalo ng bola para di ako matamaan. Sabi ni Dae di naman daw, out of bounds daw pag di niya sinalo. Ewan ko ba pero bakit mas naniniwala ako kay Soo. Di ko alam pano mangyari lahat pero ganyan si Jongdae. Sinasalo niya lahat kahit di naman dapat. Pero napagmasdan ko siya ng mga ilan minuto. Guash talaga bespren ko. Since caterpillar pa lang ako alam ko na yun. May special place na talaga siya sa kokoro ko. Kahit may date ako bukas. Sana okay lang siya about it. Sana wag niyang isipin na di ko na gusto. Testing the fishes in the sea lang naman! Alam naman niyang sirena akesh. Matutulog na nga ako! May date pa bukas. I am BB, Beautiful Baekkie!  _

 

Natigilan ang BB. Ang dibdib niyang biglang bumigat, biglang kumabog ng mabilis. Bakit niya biglang naisulat yun? Bakit bigla niyang naalala? 

* * *

 

“Ayan ang dyosa!” sigaw na may piyok ng nagbibinatang si Jongdae.  _ Boom boom, boom boom.  _ Pumalakpak ng malakas si Chanyeol habang bumababa ng hagdan si Baekhyun suot ang bistida ng kanyang ina. Ika-12 na kaarawan ni Baekhyun noon. Tradisyon sa magkakaibigan na rumampa si Baekhyun para bang anniversary ng kanyang pagiging paru-paro, pagiging beki. Suportadong buo naman siya ng mga matalik na kaibigan.

 

Tumayo si Chanyeol at isinuot ang sash na gawa nila ni Jongdae. Happy 12th Birthday Queen B ang nakalagay. Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, magkasintaas pa sila noon. Sumunod si Jongdae, hawak ang tiara na galing pang Divisoria. Sumama si Jongdae sa kanyang ina para ibili ang tamang korona para sa kanyang bespren. At ito’y hawak na niya; silver na may mga pink na bato.

 

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang bibig na para bang nanalo siya ng Miss Universe. Laking ngiti naman ni Jongdae sa kanya habang ipinapatong ito sa ulo ng dyosa.  _ Boom boom, boom boom, boom BOOM, BOOM BOOM. _ “Para sa BB ko,” bulong ni Jongdae.  _ BOOM BOOM, BOOM BOOM, BOBHMOMOBMFOJBM MBKJHLKMBGLKHJM _ . 

 

“Wushu! Ano raw?” asar ni Chanyeol.

“BB, Beautiful Baekkie. Tama naman diba?” sabay taas ang kilay ni Jongdae. Pumula lalo ang mga pisngi ng beki.

“Daming alam nito. Alam ni Baekhyun yun!” hinatak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kusina para mahipan na ang kandila ng cake at makain na nila. Paborito pa naman ng nakababata ang chocolate cake ng Red Ribbon. Sumunod si Jongdae, hawak ang ladlaran ng damit ng dyosa sa kanilang tatlo. Napalingon si Baekhyun sa kanya at kinindatan ito. Wala na po ang boom boom ng puso ni Baekhyun, dahil sumabog na ito.

 

* * *

_ Sana okay lang si Jongdae. Tawagan ko kaya? No. Beauty sleep. Pero sige na nga! Papa-reimburse ko nalang yung load sa kanya.  _ At sinara ni Baekhyun ang diary para tawagan ang kaibigan. Bumangon siya para kunin ang kahon sa ilalim ng kama niya. Ring lang ng ring ang telepono. Binuksan niya ang kanon at kumuha ng isang tiara para ipatong sa ulo. Tunay nga, sa mata ng kanyang minamahal at kanyang loob, beautiful Baekkie siya.

 

Pero weakshit. Isang weakshit si Baekhyun para sa taong mahal niya. We do stupid things for love nga, diba? Samantala, sa kabilang bakod ng bahay Byun, may nag-iisang ilaw na nakabukas sa may bintana.

 

“Jongdae, anak, di ka pa matutulog?” tanong ng ina sa anak na nakahiga sa sofa, hawak ang sang notebook at ballpen.

“Konti nalang to, Ma. Ako na magpapatay ng ilaw. Tulog ka na, good night po.” sagot ni Jongdae, na hindi tinatanggal ang tingin sa kanyang notebook.

 

Nang mag-isa nalang siya, dahan-dahan siyang napaupo at nilipat ang pahina ng notebook sa pinakalikod. Tumingin siya sa kung saan dumaan ang ina niya at dahan-dahang sinusulat ang petas ng araw.

 

_ I’m so confused. Kanina pa yung mga ganap pero bakit ko pa rin naiisip lahat yun? Napalakas ata yung tama ng bola sakin. Bakit ko nga ba sinalo yun? Ah, baka kasi tamaan si Baekhyun. Tulala siya kanina. May gwapo kaya? Si Jongin? Hindi, taken na yun. Lagi naman niyang nakikita. Baka yung mga dayo. Bargas maglaro nung mga yun. Sira tuloy kagwapuhan ko. Buti nalang inalagaan ako ni Baek. Di ko lang maintindihan ba’t tinutulak ako ni Soo para humiga pa. Kaya ko na naman. In fairness, Baekhyun’s thighs were quite soft. Alagang-alaga talaga balat nun dati pa. Iba talaga pag dyosa HAHA! Siya kaya matamaan ng bola. Joke lang, mapapalo ako ni Mama dahil di ko inalagaan si Ganda. Truth be told, if Baekhyun’s a girl, she’d be pretty.  _

 

Nagulat si Jongdae sa nasulat niya. Napalo niya ang kanyang mukha at nagsisi bigla. Tumama yung kamay niya sa pasa. Pero di niya magawang burahin ang sinulat. Kasi…totoo naman.

 

Tiningnan ni Jongdae ang pasa sa salamin ng kanyang cellphone. Bigla itong umilaw, selfie ni Baekhyun ang bungad.

 

_ Queen BB _

_ Incoming Call… _

 

“Hmmm?” sagot ni Jongdae, ipit ang cellphone sa balikat at tenga, habang inaayos ang gamit sa mesa.

“Ah, Dae! Napatawag ka.” tangang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Shunga, ikaw tumawag. Ano kailangan mo? Naglilihi ka nanaman ba?” Napangiti si Jongdae habang sinasara ang backpack niya.

“Uhhh alam ko. Joke kasi yun!” pahiyang tawa ni Baekhyun. Alam na ni Jongdae yung tawang iyon. Nasaktan niya ang pride ng kanyang kaibigan.

 

“Okay lang ako, busog pa naman. Sabihin mo kay tita masarap yung gawa niyang bagoong. Napalakas tuloy ako ng kanin.” sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Ah, e ano? Hirapan ka mamili ng damit para sa date mo? Video call me, it’s easier. Sarado na yung bahay e.” naitabi na ni Jongdae ang bag niya, napatay na rin ang ilaw sa labas, at nahiga na siya sa kama niya.

“Okay na rin yun. Teka, tinawagan kita para kamustahin ka. Ba’t ako inaalala mo?” kinikilig naman ang chaka. Sa totoo lang, di rin alam ni Jongdae. Nakasanayan na siguro kasi tumatawag lang naman si Baekhyun pag may kailangan siya. Kailangan ng pagkain, advice, kausap, kilig, basta naisipan niya, si Jongdae ang una niyang guguluhin.

 

“Ako? Okay lang ako. Bakit?” nagtaka si Jongdae.

“Yung mukha mo.”  _ Gwapo. _ Gustong sakalin ni Baekhyun ang sarili.

“Ahhh! Okay na yun. Galing ata mag-alaga ng bespren ko.” Singungaling. Dark violet yung pasa, parang binugbog. Pero hindi niya yun sasabihin kay Baekhyun para hindi mag-alala. Kaya nandyan ni Chanyeol, para makinig ng kanyang mga daing parang kung pano siya makinig kay Baekhyun.

 

“Bolero ka talaga. Yun lang kaya ako tumawag. Sure ka okay ka lang? May gamot pa kami rito, bato ko nalang sa bintana ng kwarto mo.” alok ni Baekhyun. Natawa si Jongdae.

“Di na, ano ka ba? Matulog ka na, Baek. Beauty sleep mo kulang na ng ilang minuto.”

“Kulangin na lahat, wag lang pagmamahal mo sakin.” biglang tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang bibig.

“Ano?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Ano?” balik ni Baekhyun.

“Ano nga yun? Di ko narinig. Ang bilis mo magsalita.”

“Wala! Sabi ko good night! Sabay ka bukas?” palusot ng beki.

“Ah, tingnan ko. I might have org duties. Text kita ah.” at binaba ni Baekhyun ang tawag.

 

Tinabi ni Jongdae ang kanyang cellphone at pinatay ang lampara sa tabi niya. Patawa itong nahiga. “Kulangin na lahat, wag lang pagmamahal mo sakin.” bulong ni Jongdae sa sarili. “Saang drama nanaman niya nakuha yun?”  _ Sa drama ng buhay niya. _ Pumikit si Jongdae at nadiinan ang pasa. Inabot niya ang cellphone niya at tinawagan ang kapitbahay.

 

“Sige na nga, bato mo yung gamot sa bintana. Thanks, Baek.”

“What? Thanks babe?” Nagulat si Jongdae sa malalim na boses na bumungad at napatingin sa pangalan ng tinawagan niya.  _ Dr. Park Yeol _ .

“Baek kasi! Ano ba! Why are you still awake?”

“Long test, bro. I’ll tell Baek. Sayang ka sa load ah. Oh and Dae, nice catch.” at binabaan ni Chanyeol si Jongdae ng walang dahilan sa kanyang sinabi. Makalipas ang ilang minuto, may tumama sa bintana ni Jongdae; yung gamot sa pasa. Napangiti ito at tinanggal ang pink na ribbon na nakatali.  _ Napakabakla talaga ni Ganda. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pause muna kami from updates, thesis deadlines due na kami ni hahahaharlequin. Next update will be on March na.
> 
> Beki and the Bestie Kabanata 4: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/31609023
> 
> Follow us on Twitter for questions/mutuals or kung bet niyo lang chumika:  
> @/hahahaharlequin  
> @/jungbyun0414


	5. Diary Entry 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heto na update ng Diary ng pinaka mamahal nating si ate Baek!! Pls enjoy the update (and the next one to come mamayang gabi)!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Natagalan kasi masyado akong nawili
> 
> \- hahahaharlequin)

_Dear diary, kakauwi ko lang galing kina Jongdae, I know, I know. Ang bilis ng progress no? Ang haba ng hair ko diba, date with one fafa, tapos uuwi ako, and sleeping with another fafa, o ha!_

_Pero Diary, I have kwento! I told you na diba may date kami ni Sehun? Well, well, well. Balon, balon, balon. Medj disappointing lang kasi, yung fes value niya pang mga Victoria's Secret Angels level, pero the date was so Angel’s Burger…. Actually, di pa nga Angel’s Burger pinakain sakin eh._

 

_Isaw and everything na mahahanap mo sa Hepa Lane. Okay lang naman yun, di naman ako ganun ka-choosy, pero alam mo yun, Diary? Di pang-reyna levels._

 

* * *

  


“Oh, hey Baek!” Bati ni Sehun sa beki. Nagkasundo sila na magkita sa benches sa may tapat ng Santissimo Rosario Church. Laking tuwa nalang ni Baekhyun nang malaman niyang taga USTe din etong prospective boylet niya.

Makulimlim noong hapon na napagkasunduan nilang magkita for the date. Pagkalabas na pagkalabas agad ni Baekhyun ng BGPOP, umaambon na, kaya sumilong muna sa may mga pavs na may bubong.

 

“Oh, Sehun!” Napa-ngiwi inwardly si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang nagpapaka-pabebe. Nanaman. “Hey, sorry I took so long. Nagpa-quiz pa kasi prof namin, eh. Kilala mo si Ma’am P*cadizo? Yeah, she gave us this high school-level kind of quiz. Ang weird nga eh, pero fun!” Kwento ng matangkad at gwapong si Sehun.

 

Hindi na maalala ni Baekhyun kung ano itsura nung prof, pero alam niyang naging prof niya na yun last sem. “Ahh, I know her! Naging prof ko na din ata siya last sem. Rizal prof mo ba siya?” tanong ni Baekhyun, fingers crossed na tama hula niya ng subject.

“Yeah, that's the one! Grabe, I didn't know Rizal’s life could be so interesting,” sagot ng nakababata.

 

 _Hala girl, pogi na nga, matalino pa!_ Unconsciously, napatingin si Baekhyun pababa sa medyo skinny-fit na slacks ni Sehun, at nanlaki ang mata niya ng mga .5mm nang mapansin niyang may _nagh-hello_ sa may zipper nito.

 _Aba beks! Dakila din si Papi!_ Tili ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya, sabay iling ng tingin, at bago pa siya mahuli ng ka-date niya.

  


“Ah, I think we should go na, bago pa umulan.” Wika nito, sabay hawak sa kamay ng beki, at hinila ito sa direksyon ng Dapitan gate.

“By the way, nasaan na yung friends mo? The tall one and the angry-looking one?” Tanong nito, habang lumilipad ang isip ng beki, pilit na inuutusan ang sweat glands niya na mamaya na magpahalata.

 

“Ah, sina Chanyeolie? Sinong angry? Si Kyungsoo? Baka si Dae, yun!” Sagot ng beki. “Umuna na sila ng uwi, may tatapusin pa daw na term paper si Yeol, and mabilis wifi kina Jongdae, kaya dun sila gagawa.” Sagot ni Baekhyun as a matter of factly. Hindi na ulit nagsalita si Sehun after nun.

 

Nadaanan nila yung mga turtles sa may Botanical, at napangiti ng slight si Baekhyun. “Hey, Baek? Okay ka lang ba?” Tanong ni Sehun. Tumama ang ilong ni Baekhyun sa likod ng nakababata. _Ay, huminto na? Andito na ba? ‘Let it go’ na ba ng hands?_

 

“Baek, it's raining na. Do you have an umbrella? Naiwan ko yung akin eh, sorry.” sabi niya, habang napakamot ulo nalang sa hiya.

 

_Ang cuuuuutteeee!_

 

“Ah, meron ako! Kaso Avon siya, sana okey lang sa’yo?” Sabi ng beki, habang hinihila ang napaka tingkad, at borderline nakakasukang pink na payong nito mula sa Secosana handbag ng mama niya.

Tumigil sila sa may Junior High School building, kung saan naririnig niya na nagf-flag retreat ang mga estudyante.

 

“Heto yung payong ko,” wika ni Baekhyun, sabay abot ng nakakapandiring _pink_ na Avon umbrella. “Thanks,” sagot ng mas matangkad, habang binubuksan niya ang payong.

Bago pa man mag-register ang mga pangyayari sa isipan ni Baekhyin, ay inakbayan na siya ni Sehun, at hinila ito palabas ng gate.

 

Mabagal lang sila tumawid dahil wala ni isa sa kanila ang gustong madulas at maputikan ang uniporme. Ayaw ni Baekhyun mag-expect, pero nagbabakasakali lang siya na sa medyo sosyalin siya papakainin ng ka-date niya.

 

Nagpaanod at nagpahila na lang si Baekhyun sa ka-date niya kasi gusto niya talaga yung mga may _'element of surprise’_ kuno, pero kahit na ayaw niya mag-expect, hoping pa rin siya for a free SB, or kahit sa the hub lang.

Tila yata ay sa ibang direksyon siya dinadala ni Sehun. Hindi sa kaliwa, kundi sa _kanan_ ang liko nila.

 

 _'Ah, baka sa Jollibee..”_ Okey pa naman ang Jollibee on a first date. _'Kinda corny na cute eh, a Jabee date with my Jollibae!”_ Tawa ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya nang huminto na sila sa paglalakad.

Madaming tao ngayon sa Dapitan dahil uwian na rin ng karamihan sa mga departments, kaya hindi agad nakita ni Baek kung saan sila banda sa kalsada.

 

Isa pang hila sa kanya ni Sehun, hawak-hawak parin ang payong sa itaas ng ulo nilang dalawa, imbes na aircon ang bumati sa kanya, mainit na singaw, at amoy ng mantikang pinapang-prito ang sumalubong sa kanya.

 

“Sorry dito lang kita madadala today. It's our first date pa man din,” sabi ni Sehun. Nung tinignan siya ni Baekhyun, naramdaman niyang kumirot ang puso niya dahil mukhang nahihiya talaga si Sehun sa mga kaganapan.

“Okey lang ako dito, Sehun. Di naman ako choosy, eh.” Tawa nito, lowkey _pilit_ nalang din. Pero _Sehun doesn't need to know that._

 

* * *

 

 

 _Dito_ is yung tusok-tusok cart sa HEPA lane. Katabi lang ng cart ng mani at sa kabila naman ay yung cart ng cheese sticks.

Dinudumog pa rin ito ng mga estudyante kahit na maulan noong hapon na iyon.

 

“Don't be shy, ha? Kuha ka lang, ako na bahala.” Ngiti ni Sehun. Napa-ngiti nalang si Baekhyun kahit na may nagsalita na boses sa isipan niya, na kaboses lang ni Jongdae, na tumakbo na at umuwi nalang.

Inabot niya ang isang stick, at tumusok ng isang hotdog na halatang kaka-lagay lang sa strainer kasi tumutulo pa mantika.

 

 _'Ikakain ko nalang yung stress,’_ sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. _'Di naman na siguro papanget pa lalo ang araw, no?’_ dagdag nito, sabay subo ng pangatlo na niyang hotdog.

 

* * *

  


_Ngunit tila ba pinaglalaruan siya ng tadhana,_ dahil eto palang si Sehun, hindi lang payong ang naiwan sa bahay, kundi pati _wallet_ niya! _Aba!_ Hindi lang “medyo”, pero napahiya talaga si Baekhyun nang naglakad na siya palayo sa cart, busog sa hotdog, kikiam, at kalamares na pinakyaw niya.

 

Nasakanya naman na ulit ang payong niya, kaya naisipan niyang mauna na ng lakad, para lang silipin ang traffic situation sa highway. Bumper to bumper pa rin ang mga jeep, baka mahirapan pa siya sumakay, maulan pa man din.

  


Maglalakad na sana siya papunta sa cart ng cheese sticks ng may narinig siyang sumisipol. At bilang isang tunay na makabayang Pilipino, lumingon siya. At nagka-eye contact sila nung manong na may-ari ng tusok-tusok cart. Mukha siyang galit.

 

 _*Galit na galit_ pala. _'Dahil ba inubos ko hotdog niya?’_ tanong ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya, habang naglalakad pabalik sa cart.

Buti nalang wala nang ibang tao dun, natakot siguro kasi, _'I admit, naging aggressive ako sa pag-kain kong hotdog.’_ Baka na-felts nila na inferior sila sa pag-kain niya.

 

“Ano po yun? Sehun di ka pa ba tapos?” Pabirong tanong ng beki sa kasama, na halos kakulay na ng payong ni Baekhyun.

“Hijo, di pa kayo nagbabayad.” Wika ng may-ari ng cart.

 

Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Sehun, na siya namang umiwas ng sa tingin ng beki.

Akala ni Baekhyun wala nang ikasasama pa ang araw na iyon.

 

_Ngunit may ilalala pa ang araw na ito._

 

* * *

 

 

Matapos magbayad ni Baekhyun ng kinain niyang labindalawang hotdog, tatlong kalamares, limang kikiam, at apat na stick ng isaw, at ng mga kinain ni Sehun, nagpahatid na sa may sakayan si Baekhyun.

“Baek, sorry na.” Hingi ng tawad ng ka-date. Eto namang si Baekhyun, di na lang siya umiimik. Imbes na ka-date, eh na-felts niya na parang bata lang kasama niya. _'Kelan pa ko naging nanay? Anak ba namin to ni Dae?’_ asar nito sa sarili, habang hindi parin pinapansin si Sehun.

 

Speaking of Sehun, ito naman ay nags-sorry pa rin kay Baekhyun, kahit habang naglalakad. Inako niya na ang paghawak ngpayong sa itaas ng ulo nilang dalawa.

Pagabi na din noon, kaya naman, “Ipahatid na kaya kita, Baek. Doon sa inyo, ipahatid kita kay Uber? Matatagalan ka pa makauwi pag pinag-jeep kita eh. Eto sagot ko na tong Uber na to for you. It's the least I can do naman kasi ikaw na yung nagbayad.” Suggest ni Sehun.

  


Gusto nalang umuwi niBaekhyun, kaya hindi na niya pinoint out yung fact na parang tao yung pagkaka mention niya sa _Uber._

 _'Baka suki na niya sa Uber? Tarush naman ni fafa,’_ ngisi ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

 

“Ah, eto, tumatawag na. Hello po? Oho, dun nalang sa may kanto ng Asturias. Opo, sa Tondo, okay lang po ba? Ah, okay lang. Sige po, hintayin nalang namin kayo,” sabay baba ng telepono.

“Papunta na daw siya, Baek. Hintayin na natin sa kanto.” Bati nito. Lalo lang lumakas ang ulan, at pilit na nagsisiksikan sila sa ilalim ng payong.

 

Kung hindi lang naiirita si Baekhyun at nangdidiri sa pagdikit ng uniporme niya sa likod niya, iisipin na niyang romantic ito, parang sa mga kdrama lang.

  


_Pero hindi ito isang kdrama or simpleng Wattpad story…_

 

* * *

  


Sa akala niyang wala nang ikasasama ang date na iyon, may kaya pa palang ibuga ang tadhana. Ilang Uber cars na ang dumaan sa harap nila, ngunit wala pa rin ang sundo nila.

Nang may narinig siyang sumigaw ng pangalan ni Sehun, sa bilis ng lingon niya para hanapin ito, nabali ata leeg niya.

 

_It wasn't worth it pala._

 

* * *

 

 

Ang bumati sa kanya ay isang pedicab na de-padyak. Yung nagmamaneho, nakasilong sa ilalim ng payong na may pangalan pa ng konsehal ng Maynila mga two terms ago pa.

Napa-buntong hininga si Baekhyun. Napalakas ata, napatingin kasi si Sehun.  Sa bigat ba naman ng stress niya noong araw na iyon, ay mapapasigaw talaga siya.

 

Ngunit wala siya sa bahay, o kaya naman sa street nila sa Tondo, kaya kailangang i-compose ang sarili, mahirap nang mabahiran ang _exemplary_ image ni ate Baeks niyo.

Kaya heto siya, basang-basa sa ulan. Walang masisilungan, walang malalapitan.

 

“Sana’y may luha pa, akong mailuluha,” bulong ng beki sa sarili habang nginitian siya ng pedicab drayber.

“Baek, eto si Mang Hubert. Nickname niya Uber, para cool daw. Siya naghahatid sakin sa school dati nung nakatira pa kami jan sa may Dangwa.

 

“Gudibning miss. Sakay ka na, lumalakas na yung ulan,” sabi ni Mang _Uber_ kay Baek.

“Ah, sige kuya.” Sagot nalang niya. “Parang may choice pa ko,” bulong niya sa sarili.

 

“O, Sehun, sabay ka din ba? Sakay na, lumalakas na ulan o!” Sigaw ni Mang Uber, lumalakas na nga ang ulan.

Pag-upo ni Baek, may nahawakan siyang plastic at _paa ng manok_ sa tabi niya.

 

“Ay! Anak ka ng paa ng manok!” Tili ng beki. “Manong, ay, ano po ito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, para bang hindi niya pa alam na hilaw na manok ang katabi niya.

“Ah, yan miss pang-sahog sa goto. Magluluto si misis ko,” sagot ng drayber.

 

“Ah, sige po! Di po ako makakasabay kasi may nakalimutan pa akog daanan sa building namin. Baek, ano uh, ingat kayo ha?” Sabi ni Sehun. “Babawi nalang ako next time! Pahiram na din muna ng payong mo, balik ko sayo pag-pasok ulit,” dagdag pa nito.

  


Nagulantang si Baekhyun pagsabi ni Sehun ng _'next time’. 'May next time pa? Second date? Talaga?’_ Half excited, half nag-aalala si Baekhyun para sa susunod na date.

“Promise, mas maayos na na date next time!” Desididong wika ni Sehun.

 

“Ah, sige. Next time nalang,” mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. “O siya, di ko na kayo patatagalin pa. Manong, pahatid nalang po si Baek.” Sabi ni Sehun, sabay lakad palayo, dala-dala ang pink na payong ng beki.

“Sige na, hijo! Ako na bahala dito!” Sagot ni mang Uber. Sabay padyak nito pa-direksyon ng pauwi ni Baekhyun.

  


* * *

  


_'Worst date ever!’_

 

Bahain pa naman sa area nila Baekhyun sa Tondo. Papasok palang sa Baranggay nila, ay hanggang sakong na ang baha.

“Nako miss! Mataas na baha sa inyo! Baka di na kayanin netong padyak ko!”

 

“Ah, sige po, kahit jan na lang po sa unang kanto niyo ko ibaba. Lakarin ko nalang po!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun. Malakas na rin ang hangin, at mag-guilty siya kung pinilit pa niya tong si Mang Uber.

“Ha? Eh malakas pa ulan, hija! Wala na payong mo diba? Nakay Sehun na?” Sagot ng manong, pumapadyak pa rin.

 

“Pinaalala mo pa talaga, manong,” wika ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. “Ay, sa susunod na kanto nalang po kasi bahay ko. Magpapasundo nalang ho ako.” sagot ni Baekhyun, ready to jump palabas na.

“Kahit jan nalang po sa may saradong building, silong na po muna ako jan. Tawagan ko nalang po kaibigan ko para sunduin ako,” dagdag pa niya.

 

Pamilyar na ang mga bahay at gate na nadadaanan nila. “Opo, dito nalang po! Sige po, ingat po kayo pauwi,” bati ni Baekhyun, sabay baba ng pedicab.

Tinakbo niya ang konting lakad pa-silong sa gusali. Balak niyang tawagan si Jongdae o kahit na si Chanyeol man lang. Ngunit pag tingin niya sa cellphone niya, lowbat na ito. Hindi pa niya dala power bank niya. At sa ulan na to? Parang walang silbi na rin ang pagc-charge.

 

* * *

  


Dahan-dahang tumataas ang baha, umaabot hanggang sa binti niya; ang lagkit ng dikit ng uniporme niya sa katawan niya.

Nakahanap siya ng bangko na pwede niyang tungtungan habang naghihintay na tumila ang ulan. Lulusungin niya na lang ang baha kung kinakailangan, wala din naman kasi may alam kung nasaan na siya ngayon.

 

Gabi na rin. At istriktong pinapatupad ang curfew ng nga menor de edad sa baranggay nila. Mga ganitong oras din nagsisilabasan ang mga tambay, kahit na maulan, may time parin tumagay.

“Si Jongdae kaya?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Pang-ilang buntong hininga niya na ba ito? Pagod na pagod na siya. Gusto nalang niya umuwi, maligo, at matulog.

 

“Heto ako ngayon, nag-iisa,” kanta ni Baekhyun, with matching BGM pa ng malakas na ulan. “Naglalakbay sa gitna ng dilim!” At ayun na nga at naiyak na ang dalagita.

Naiyak siya sa pagod at stress, at lungkot. _'Sana pala sumabay nalang ako ng uwi kina Dae.’_ naisip niya.

 

Ito siya ngayon problemadong-problemado kung paano siya makakauwi, pero lumilipad pa rin ang isip niya sa bespren niya.

 

_“Sana mahanap ako ni Jongdae..”_

  


* * *

  


_Tapos Diary, you know what, nahanap nga ako ni Dae! Is this fate? Is this destiny? Meant to be na ba kami ni Jongdae? Inuwi niya ko, pinunasan, at binihisan ng sarili niyang damit._

_Kung hindi lang ako nilagnat, inenjoy ko ang mga happenings. Kaso di ko rin naman gustong pagsamantalahan ang kabaitan ng friendship ko, kaya thankful nalang ako at maalaga at responsable ang kaibigan ko._

 

_Paggising ko, nagulat pa ako katabi ko si Dae! Akala ko nag-jugjugan na kami ng di ko namamalayan, naku sabi pa naman ni mama, dapat daw magpakasal muna ako bago magka-junakis. Kurutin ako ni mama neto!_

  


* * *

  


Nagising ang ating dilag katabi ng kanyang _best friend._ Bago pa man lumipad sa kung saan saan ang imahenasyon, nakadamit pa naman silang dalawa.

Masakit ang likod ng beki, at medyo mabigat ang ulo, at mainit ang pakiramdam. Dali-dali niyang nilisan ang yakap ng kanyang kaibigan.

 

Maaga pa, pagsilip niya sa orasan sa may ulunan no Jongdae, 4 AM palang, at maulan pa rin sa labas.

Dahan-dahang binuksan ang pinto at lumabas ng kwarto ng kaibigan. Paglabas na paglabas niya, nabungo niya si Mama Kim.

 

“O, Ganda! Gising ka na pala! Kakatawag lang ng mama mo, suspended na daw all levels, kahit sina Dae, eh. Tulog pa kayo ulit,” bati ng ina ng kaibigan.

“Ah, okay lang po ako tita. Hihingi po sana ako ng mainit na Milo, kung meron po kayo?” Bulong ni Baekhyun. Napahawak siya sa t shirt na suot niya, at sininghot ito.

  


Saka nalang niya naalala na kasama niya ang mama ni Dae. “Ay, ah, ano po, ang bango po ng sabon niyo, Mama Kim!” Nahihiyang bati ni Baekhyun.

Natawa nalang ang nakatatanda. “Ganun ba? Sabihin ko nalang sa mama mo kung ano gamit ko.” Ika niya. “Halika na muna sa kusina, ipagtimpla kita ng maiinom. Maya-maya din magigising na yun si Jongdae,” at bumaba rin silang dalawa.

 

* * *

  
  


_ Alam mo ba, Diary, ang bait talaga ni Mama Kim. Parang mama ko din siya. Kaya pala mag best friends din sila ni mama ko. Parehong-pareho sila!  _

_ Ngayon lang ulit ako nakapunta sa kina Dae. Nalimutan ko na tadtad pala ng mga pictures naming tatlo nila Dae at Yeol ang mga dingding at lamesa nila.  _

 

_ Feel ko naglakad ako down Memory Lane sa bawat litrato. At tama nga si Mama Kim, ilang sandali lang, pagkatimpla lang ng kape para sa kanya, nagising na si Jongdae.  _

_ Inakyatan ko ng kape si Dae, at sinabihan siya na pwede pa siya matulog ulit, dahil sinuspend ang mga klase dahil sa bagyo.  _

 

_ Hindi ko na nahintay si Dae na magising pa ulit. Umuwi na muna ako, at baka alalang-alala na si mama.  _

_ At siya nga! Hagulgol talaga si mama kanina pagtapak ko sa sala. Ayaw nga ako bitawan, at inaasar pa ko na suot ko daw damit ni Dae.  _

 

_ Grabehan yang mama ko, no? Nanghiram lang ng damit, may malisya agad? Bawal na magpahiram ng damit sa bespren?  _

_ Nagluto ng ginataan si mama dahil maulan daw. Dalhan ko daw mamaya-maya sina Dae, pqra matikman daw nila. Sa ngayon, pinagpapahinga muna ako sa kwarto ko.  _

 

_ Nahalata kaya ni mama na iyak ako nang iyak? Sana naman, hindi. Baka sugurin nun sina Dae, wala naman yun nagawang masama eh. _ ☹

 

_ O, siya na, Diary. Maga-almusal lang ako. Mamaya pupunta si Kyungsoo, para yata kumustahin ako. Mamayang gabi nalang ulit, Diary! _


	6. Diary Entry 5 + Dr. Park Yeol's Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **semi-hiatus until #ElyxionInManila ; updates will be posted on twt (same usernames namin dito and doon)
> 
> See you sa con!!

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Oh. Em. Gee! Diary, alam mo ba, well, sure naman ako na alam mo na yun matagal na, pero natanggap ako for the Ms. Barangay Pageant! Lahat yata ng kapitbahay namin, nandun kaninang umaga nung pinaskil na yung results. Felts ko naman I didn't have to go there na, pero yung makita yung pangalan kong nakalista dun yung pinaka highlight ng araw ko, you know?_

 

_Nandun din sina Yeol at Dae kasama sina Mama and Mama Kim to witness the moment, charot! Nandun din syempre ang reigning Kween na si friendship nating si Mama Soo, dala-dala ang korona, na soon enough ipapasa niya sa akin._

 

_Lakas din ng trip ni Soo eh, makatulak sakin papunta kay Dae, sana tinulak nalang niya ko sa kama, diba? Pero nandun sina Mama! Soo naman!!_

 

  

Hindi pa man dumadating yung barangay tanod na magpapaskil ng mga resulta, para bang board exams ang inaabangan ng buong barangay. Andami agad na tao sa labas ng barangay hall. Sina Kapitana Mayora at kuya Minseok ayun, nagkakape at pandesal lang sa gilid.

Ibang level ang tulakan noong umagang iyon. Parang prusisyon ng Itim na Nazareno lang ang ganap sa tapat ng bulletin board. Di na siguro magugulat si Baekhyun kung biglang may lumabas na reporter ng ABS-CBN dun.

Nagaalala si Baekhyun, nasusuka na siya sa siksikan, tapos dagdag pa ang kaba sa _dibdib_ niya. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Jongdae na nakapatong lang sa balikat niya para i-steady siya, ay hinagod ang likod ng beki, ngunit napatigil ito nang maramdaman ang _secret weapon_ ni ate Baek niyo:

 

 _"Naka bra ka ba?"_ Tanong ni Jongdae, parang sa mga teleserye lang kung kelan nila nalalaman na magkapatid ang bida at ang kajug-jugan niya kagabi.

 

Maingay ang paligid nila, ngunit mas malakas pa ata signal ng pandinig ni Chanyeol kumpara sa wifi nila sa bahay, at narinig pa ang sinambit ni Jongdae, sabay tingin pababa sa dibdib ni Baekhyun.

Na siya namang nagtakip ng sarili na para bang si Segunda Katigbak lang nung nahuli niyang sinisilipan siya ni Jose Rizal.

 Hawak-hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol ang selfie stick kung saan nandun ang Vivo V7+ ni Mama Byun for documentation purposes. _"Seryoso?"_ tanong ng matangkad nilang kaibigan na nagpipigil ng tawa, ngunit umaalog na ang balikat sa hagikgik. _Mga Hudas talaga tong mga kaibigan ko._

 

 _"Hala oo nga! Strapless!"_ Sagot ni Jongdae, sabay hila pababa ng tank top ni ate Baek pababa sa dibdib nito.

"Ano ba! Wag niyo nga akong pagsamantalahan dito! Ang dami-daming tao, mahiya nga kayo!" reklamo ng beki, sabay tig-isang hinampas ang dalawang kaibigan nito.

 

 _"You want that done in private."_ bulong ni Chanyeol, kaya may bonus pa itong kurot sa tagiliran. Buti nalang di na narinig ni Jongdae.

 

 

_Yes Diary. Mga Hudas na nga mga kaibigan ko, napaka bastos pa. Tsk tsk. Napasuot lang ako ng bra kasi lalabas kami ng bahay, alam mo na. Para lang makita ng mga kapitbahay na hindi lang beauty and brains ang maipagmamalaki ko._

_Di man kalakihan, may kinabukasan pa rin. Pak! Ganyan dapat ang confidence level, Diary! Lalo na tayong mga future Ms. Barangay!_

 

 

 _"Magsitabi kayo! Nandito na ang susunod na Ms. Barangay!"_ Sigaw naman ni Mama Byun.

Biglang may sumigaw sa likod nilang tatlo, at napamura nang malutong na Tagalog si Jongdae, habang napatalon naman etong si Chanyeol, ingat na di mabitawan ang cellphone ng tita.

 _"Kandidata na ang best Baek ko!"_ tili ng reigning Ms. Barangay, sabay yakap sa kaibigan. Bahagyang nag disperse na ang mga madla, kaya nakapag moment ang matalik na magkai-beki.

 

 

_Tapos alam mo ba, Diary? Feel ko, nanalo na ko ng di lang Ms. Baranagy, more like Ms. Universe na! Kulang nalang maglabas ng gitara si Yeol tapos hinarana ako ni Jongdae, no?_

_Pari nalang kulang, ready na ko magpakasal right then and there._

 

 

 _"Ayun o!"_ Sigaw ni Chanyeol na parang tambay lang sa kalasada. May pinatong na maliit na tiara si Jongdae sa ulo ng kaibigan niyang beki, at nafeel niyang gumaan ang loob nito, para bang imbes na kabahan, lalo pa siyang nabawasan ng tinik sa lalamunan.

 _"May korona na agad si Baekla!"_ Dagdag pa ng kaibigan nilang matangkad. Sa laki niyang iyon, plus sa lakas pa ng boses niya, dinig hanggang kabilang kanto ang comment niyang iyon.

 

Magkaharap pa rin sina Jongdae at Baekhyun nang maisipan ni kyungsoo na matalisod kunyari, at _"di sinasadyang"_ matulak ang beki in the process. _Buti nalang_ nasalo siya ni Jongdae bago pa man naiskandalo ito nang di oras.

"Ay! Anak ka ng bakla!" Napasigaw ang future bek-kween friend natin, nabaliko ang mga paa nang itulak lang bahagya ni Kyungsoo.

Ready na siya maglupasay sa mainit na aspalto na inapak-apak paa ng buong barangay nila.

 

Nang may yumakap na matikas at _'yami!'_ na mga braso sa kanyang bewang, para hindi na ito malaglag pa. Nakakapit pa rin siya kay Jongdae na para bang _instinct_ niya na yung mahulog at masalo ng kaibigan niya.

 

 _'Sana naman pati yung puso ko sinalo mo na rin, hiya ka pa teh!'_ sigaw ng beki sa isip niya. 

 

 

_Tapos HOMAYGHAD Diary, akala ko maganda na ang araw ko, biglang may umeksenang echoserang froglet! Never ko pa siya nakita ever in my life, pero wushu!_

  _Mas maganda pa ko dun, Diary. Pramis. Peksman, walang bawian, ang fake ng ngiti niya! Kaya pala biglang nanghila si Kween Soo, kaso etong si ate girl, ayaw patalo!_

_Aba! Dinaig pa mga aktibista kung makipagtulakan para lang makalapit samin sila ng iskwad niya ng mga fake!_

 

 _English ka pa jan, di ka naman taga dito! Uwi! Pwe! Pero Kween Soo! Wow! Anakan mo ko! Dat's my Kyungsoo spokening dollars! Yes! At na-feel ko na ako nga ang pride and glory ng kalsada namin nung pinatong ni Mama Soo yung_ REAL _korona sa ulo ko._

_Medj kinailangang tanggalin sandali yung tiara ni Jongdae, pero yung asim sa mukha nung Krystal Jung pwet na yun was worth it! Tapos may lakas pa siya ng loob na hawakan Jongdae ko?_

_Huh. Lakas mo, ha? Isang beses lang ako iiyak, dahil sa susunod na pagkiktia natin, ikaw naman ang iiyak!  At dahil isa akong Byun, 'Never say die!' ang motto namin, at dahil din jan:_

 

 

"Kailangan kong magpakatatag." wika ng Crowd Favourite Candidate #4 Byun Baekhyun. "I will defend your honour, Kyungsoo," _"Waw, English!"_ sigaw ng isang usisero sa likod, ngunit hindi nagpapigil ang _#QiqilMohSihAcq0eh_ ate Baek niyo sa speech niya.

 

"I will be Ms. Barangay 2018 and prove her wrong. This is my barangay, my hometown. Alam ko bawat lubak, baradong drainage, at reblocking sa mga kalsada dito. Alam ko ang mga pamasahe ng papunta dito, mapa-jeep, trike, bus, pedicab, Uber, or Grab from Nueva Ecija hanggang dito." wika ng ever so confident nating Ms. Congeniality ng _'Mr. and Ms. CTHM 2017' ._

"Ako ang magwawagi, inay. Akin ang koronang ito, at hindi ito lalabas ng barangay na to. Mark my words." sabay lingon sa paligid, naka tindig pang Beauty Queen. Ready to rampa na ang reyna niyo, mga mumsh.

 

 

* * *

 

**Quick Notes**

**Saved in** _Chanyeol's Notebook_

 

  * _**Note to self:** watch Baekhyun and his words. Not a new thing na, since he's always _ talking  _about something, so it'll be an easy task na. He said something.... rather troubling eh. Something you'd hear sa slums, siguro. Not that I judge, pero ohmygod Baek. We're friends, pero if I hear him say stuff like that again, ako na mismo magsasabon ng dila niya._
  * **_Note to self:_** DON'T TELL JONGDAE ABOUT THIS.  _Or maybe not so soon muna, need to check the waters pa._
  * **_Note to self:_** _Pick up package ni ate sa LBC later before I go home._
  * **_Note to self:_** _Re-write notes sa Chem. Study for quiz tomorrow. Buy pink filler notebook for Philo._
  * **_Note to self:_** _Buy toothpaste. Again. (Gave the one I already bought to Baekhyun earlier..... Hopefully he'll put it to good use.. and never use **that** word ever again. Not in my face, at least._
  * **_Note to self:_** _Do a background check on that Sehun guy. Ask Mother Kyungsoo later._



 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

 _Ano yung 'idiwao'? Tinanong ko na si Yeol, pero inabutan lang ako ng toothpaste. Tsaka pang Social class G, H, I, J, X,Y, Z lang daw yun. Diba yun parang_ 'eh di wow'  _lang? Si Sehun kasi eh! Yan tuloy! Nainis sakin si papi Dr. Park Yeolie ko >:( _

_Eto namang si Chanyeol, syempre, kinuwento sa bespren niya, kaya ayun. Pag uwi ko, tinawagan ako ni Dae para lang tawanan ako. Nagsayang ka pa ng load! Naririnig ko din naman tawa mo galing jan sa kwarto mo! Gigil mo si acq0eh grrrr!_

 

_O sya na, Diary! Bukas nalang ulet! Good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz natagalan ito mga mards nagsabay-sabay kasi ako ng gawa wahu  
> \- hhhhrlqn


	7. Diary Entry 6-7-8 and Jongdae's feelings 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here lies Baekhyun's diary entry 6, 7, 8 and Kim Jongdae's feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ang gulo na nilang lahat. See latest events here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/33608388

_ Dear Diary, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sorry ngayon lang ulit ako nagsulat. Maraming nangyari. Pasok na ko sa pageant, pinaplano na namin ni Mama yung debut ko, tapos ito pa. Magugulat ka, Diary! Kami na! Kami na ni Sehun! Wow, dreams do come true. Sinagot ko siya one week after nung first date namin. Ang bilis no? It was so unexpected. Alam ko sabi ko sayo ayoko na diba? Pero ang dalas niya magsend sakin ng selfie. Alam kong wala siyang sando kada send sakin kahit kalahati lang ng mukha niya or noo lang niya yung picture. Hay I’m so marupok. But nalang hindi nagpapapokpok. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Kakalabas ko lang ng building nung nag text siya. Walang keme keme, direct to the point. TAYO NA HA. You know me naman, diary. Bet ko yung mga alam gusto nila. So ayun, nag 2nd date na kami as a couple na. Hindi siya fancy pero yun siguro charm ni Sehun. Hindi naman kailangan sobrang bongga basta’t kasama mo mahal mo diba? Tapos pinakilala ko na siya kay Mama. Gusto ko kasi isingit sana si Sehun sa 21 Isaws ko. Siya yung 21st para bongga the reveal sa guests. Kaso Diary, parang ayaw ni Mama kay Sehun. Hindi siya enthusiastic nung nagharap sila. Baka dahil stranger. Pero mukhang suporta naman si Mama kasi hindi niya ako pinipigilan makipag-date. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ang saya pala ng feeling ng may nagmamahal sayo, Diary. Yung mga holding hands, akbayan action wow. WOW FELTS! Alam mo yun, Diary? Nakuha ko yan kay Sehun. Cool diba? Marami ring napapatingin samin ni Sehun pag magkasama kami. Inggit siguro sila. Or baka dahil sa shorts ko? Sa legs ko? Sabi ni Sehun maganda raw legs ko. Lagi nga niyang hinahawakan. Minsan sumosobra pero sinasabihan ko naman siya. Omg Diary, daks talaga mahal ko. Nag-MRT kami tapos natulak siya sakin. I was trapped sa may door! NARAMDAMAN KO, MARS! WOW FELTS! _   
  
Pinaypayan ni Baekhyun ang sarili habang nagsusulat. Nilakasan pa niya ang electric fan.   
  
__ Pero hindi pa kami nagkkiss or nagttry yumanig ng mga bagay-bagay. Lagi ko siyang pinipigilan. I’m not ready. Not this conservative Pilipinang dalaga. Naalala mo dati sabi ko first kiss ko dapat para sa taong mahal ko lang? Yun pa rin gusto ko. Kung sinuman pagbibigyan ko ng lips ko, sure dapat akong mahal ko siya at siya lang mamahalin ko ng matagal. Cheesy no? Kala ko si Jongdae lang mapagbibigyan ko pero parang malabo na. Maybe Sehun’s the one I’ve been waiting for. Until next time, mars!   


* * *

_ Uh, hi? Pano ko ba to sisimulan? Hi, I’m Kim Jongdae. Hi! Kailangan ko ba magpakilala? Ikaw, kilala mo ba ko? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Okay, start over. Hi. Nawala na ata ang isa sa mga pinakamahalagang tao sa buhay ko. Taken na si Ganda. Tagal ko kasi mapansin. Timing's not right. It’s for the best naman ata? I can’t help thinking Junmyeon was right about me. Di ko makita yung mga mahahalagang bagay sa harap ko hangga’t wala na. I’ll be honest, this hurts more than Junmyeon. Feel like I lost a partner and a best friend. _ _   
_ _   
_ Natigilan si Jongdae sa pagsusulat. Tumama na ang katotohanan. Hinagod niya ang kanyang dibdib na kumikirot habang humihinga. _   
_ _   
_ _ It’s quite sadist of me but I watch all of Baekhyun’s stories. Masaya naman siya. That’s what matters. Sabi ni Chanyeol matagal na raw kong gusto ni Ganda. Talaga bang di ko alam or di ko lang pinapansin? Because falling in love doesn’t happen all at once daw. Scientifically proven yan. Pero bakit alam kong mahal ko si Baekhyun? _ __   
  
Yun ang hindi matanggap ni Jongdae. Alam niya sa sarili niyang mahal niya yung tao pero hindi niya ito hinarap. Mga Virgo nga naman, ayaw magulo ang mga napagplanuhan. Gustuhin si Baekhyun ang hindi niya inaasahang mangyari.   
  
“Anak, Jongdae, gising. Nakatulog ka nanaman sa kainan.” bulong ng ina niya. Kumilos si Jongdae at umupo ng maayos. Hindi gumagalaw ang ina niya sa tabi niya. Tiningnan ni Jongdae ang notebook niyang nakabukas. Nang mapansin na saloobin niya ang nakasulat, bigla niyang sinara ito.   
  
“Gaano na katagal, anak?” malumanay na tanong ni ina. Hindi sumasagot si Jongdae. “Anak, alam mo na kahit ano pwede mong sabihin sakin.”   
“Pero Ma hindi ako bakla,” nagkamot ng mata si Jongdae, calm as ever.   
“Pero mahal mo si Ganda? Kaya ba ang tamlay mo?” Tumango si Jongdae.   
“Ma, may ex na ko. Lalaki rin. Pero gusto ko rin ng babae.”   
“Bisexual ka, tanga. Ano namang mali roon? Basta hindi ka masaktan, anak, mahal kita. Masakit man na taken na si Ganda, kailangan mo maging mabuting kaibigan. Kaya mo ba yun? Kung hindi, lumayo ka muna. Wag mo saktan sarili mo, Jongdae. Napakaswerte ng kung sinumang magmahal sa’yo.” Mother of the Year goes to Mama Kim!   
  
“Gaano katagal mo nang gusto si Ganda?” tanong ulit ng ina.   
“Hindi ko alam, Ma. Can’t remember,” Totoo, hindi talaga maalala ni Jongdae. Inintindi nalang ito ng ina.   
“Pero mahal mo pa rin kahit may iba na?” may ngiti sa labi ni Mama Kim. This tea will go to Hardcore BJ asap! Walang imik si Jongdae. Silence means yes! “Anak.” Hala, mother mode: ON.  “Anak, hindi kita pinalaking talunan. Habulin mo! Di pa naman kasal, diba?” Go Mama Kim, go!   
“Pero sabi niyo layuan ko muna. Ano ba talaga?” Mas lalong nagulo si Jongdae.   
“Ewan ko sayo! Naku, Jongdae ha, wag ako. Hindi kita pinalaking marunong bumigay. Mahal mo ba o hindi?”   
“Oo nga!” hinahatak na ni Jongdae ang buhok niya sa inis. Paulit-ulit na kasi.   
“Anong minumukmok mo dyan? Tayo! Gibain mo na yung gate nila! Halikan mo pa kung gusto mo!” tinulak ni Mama Kim si Jongdae palabas ng pinto.   
“Pero Ma,” nakasimangot nanaman si Jongdae. “Baka wala na yung pinakaimportanteng first kiss niya. Ayoko naman ng tira-tira.” Choosy pa tong si Jongdae.   
“Yung sayo ba nandyan pa? O nasa ex mo na?”   
“Nandito paaaa! Bakit lovelife ko yung topic natin? Tapos na yun!” iritang-irita na si Jongdae sa nanay niya.   
“Sino bang nagdrama sa notebook niya? Ikaw, diba? Santissima! Pano kita naging anak!” Pinagsaraduhan ng pinto si Jongdae. Wala siyang choice kundi kumatok sa kabilang bahay para makitulog. Nakalimutan ata ng nanay niya na hatinggabi pa lang. Gising nalang bago magising si Ganda.   


* * *

_ DEAR! DIARY! _ _   
_ _   
_ __ I AM SO MAD! GALIT! BULKANG MAYON GALIT! PESTE TALAGA YANG YERI NA YAN! MAKAHIMAS KAY JONGDAE PARANG DEVOTEE NG POON! DEVOTE KO KAYA MUKHA NIYA SA PAA KO! ITO NAMANG SI JONGDAE HINAHAYAAN LANG MAGLANDI SI YERI! ALAM NAMAN NIYANG JIRITS NA JIRITS AKO SA FETUS NA YUN! IS SHE MAKING MY LIFE HELL? MAKAPOST SA SOCIAL MEDIA PARANG BOYFRIEND NIYA SI DAE. GREAT DAE FOR SMILES UTOT MO! SAANG YOUTUBE AD MO NAPULOT YAN? KAKA-PEPPA PIG NG CHAKA. TOTOO BA TO? HINALIKAN SIYA NI JONGDAE SA CHEEK?! NAKAKAINIT NG DUGO!!!!!   
  
“Huy, Byun Baekhyun, bakit ka nag-angry react sa post ni Yeri? Cute kaya nung picture nila ni Dae.” sabay pasok ni Mama Byun hawak ang iPhone.   
“Ha? Wala akong nirereact!” Ay defensive.   
“Nagnotif kaya! Kita ng lahat o. Tinatanong ako ng tita mo bakit ka nagreact ng ganun.”   
“Saan? Wala naman pangalan ko dyan ah!” sigaw ni Baekhyun habang nirerefresh ang feed ng ina.   
“Nandun kanina! At bakit mo ko sinisigawan? Nagtatanong lang! Porket may kasamang iba lang si Jongdae angry agad. May jowa ka, diba?”   
  
Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Baekhyun.   
“Ayan kasi, sagot ng sagot kay Sehun. Mas okay pa nga atang maging si Yeri at Jongdae. Ang cute nila!” Yes, rub it to his face, Mama Byun.   
“Tapos ka na, Ma? Makakaalis ka na. Hindi ako nagreact.” Ang taray!   
“Pero ngayon ang rami mong nareact. Baekhyun, hindi lang ikaw ang pwede maging masaya. Tandaan mo yan.” Umalis si Mama Byun with balibag ng pinto. What is with everyone ganging up on thy queen?   
  
Tinawagan ni Baekhyun si Sehun sa inis. Ang tagal sumagot ng mahal niya.   
“Hello?” hingal na sagot ni Sehun.   
“Uy, bat ganyan boses mo?” parang kinabahan si Baekhyun ng kaunti.   
“Ha? Ah, working out lang, mahal.”   
“Ah. Nakakadistorbo ba ko?” ang anghel ng tono ng beki pero umungol si Sehun.   
“Uh, medyo? Tawagan nalang kita ulit mamaya pagkatapos ko ah.”   
“Okay, sorry. Love you!” parang nahiya si Baekhyun ng kaunti.   
“Sige.” biglang baba ng tawag si Sehun.   
  
Si…ge?   


* * *

_ Dear Diary, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Ngayon lang ulit ako nagkaoras para sa sarili ko. Busy si Sehun kaya umuwi na ko. Mag-isa. Nakakapanibago. Matagal na tong sasabihin ko. Bago pa yung Yeri stuff. Nakita ko kasi si Chanyeol kanina sa may Health Service. Mukhang duty na niya or may class sila doon. Kinawayan ko siya pero di niya ko pinansin. Mukhang galit pa rin siya sakin. Halos 2 weeks na rin pala yun. Sabi niya hindi na raw niya ako kilala. Hindi ko na rin nakikita si Jongdae. Ay one time pala nakita ko sila magkasama pero hindi nila ako pinansin. Tumalikod si Chanyeol tapos si Jongdae ang lungkot ng tingin. Malamang sasabihin ni Chanyeol sa kanya yung nangyari. Bros for life sila. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Miss ko na sila, Diary. Totoo ata sinabi ni Chanyeol. Si Mama parang di na rin ako pinapansin masyado. Mas gusto pa niyang kamustahin si Jongdae sa telepono. Si Kyungsoo and Jongin naman busy lagi. Parang wala na kong makausap kundi si Sehun…na laging busy ngayon. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hindi ko na alam ano mga plano ni Mama para sa party ko or sa pageant. Feel ko talo na ko. Wala pa akong talent. Hindi kami nag-aaral ni Mama ng lakad or pang-Q&A. Tama si Yeolie, bigay nalang kaya yung korona kay Krystal. Hindi ko na rin kilala sino ako. Ayoko na. Pagod na ko. _ __   
  
Sininok si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang mga mata. Niyakap niya yung unan niyang bigay nila Chanyeol at Jongdae at iniyakan ito. Wala siyang matawagan. Walang makakagaan ng loob niya kundi ang sarili. Nagpractice siya ng lakad niya with heels. Biglang naputol ang takong nung isa kaya nalaglag siya. Tinanggal niya pareho at binato ito sa kabilang dulo ng kwarto. Ito na ata ang pinakamababang punto sa buhay ng ating munting beki. Kinuha niya ang wallet niya at sinubukang ipatag ang gusot at punit na litrato nilang tatlo. Mas lalo itong napunit.   
  
Pumasok sa kwarto si Mama Byun bitbit ang mga labahin. Nakita niya ang anak sa sahig na humahagulgol.   
“Hija! Anong nangyari?” sigaw ng ina.   
“Mama, ayoko na,” bulong ng beki, hawak ang takong sa isang kamay at ang punit na litrato sa kabila.   
“Bakit? Nag-away ba kayo ni Sehun? Nasira training heels mo? Napunit yung picture? Anong drama to?” nag-aalala na ang ina. Umiling si Baekhyun sa lahat. “E ano?” Umiiling lang si Baekhyun.    
  
Ayaw niya aminin sa ina niyang siya na ang nagkamali. Ayaw niyang malaman ng ina na magkagalit sila ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang lunukin ang pride niya at aminin na miss na niya yung dalawa. Kasi siya si Queen B, at dapat confident siya sa lahat ng desisyon niya, kahit mali na.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ate Baek, anuna. 
> 
>  
> 
> See latest events here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/33608388


	8. Diary Entry 9-10 and Jongdae's Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional rollercoaster na po. Kapit lang, Queen B! Ipaglaban mo na, Jongdae!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full set of events of this chapter, click here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/33609747

_Hi Diary! Kamusta ka na? Ako may pasa pa rin. Nalaglag ako kanina from Mayora’s Montero nung isang araw. Binatuhan ako ni Jongdae ng bola. Buti nalang pala. Bati na kaming tatlo! Sobrang saya ko ayos na kami. Namiss ko yung dalawa kahit ganun sila. They were just looking out for me. Lagi naman._

Maganda ang ngiti ni Baekhyun ngayon. Matagal na rin siyang hindi nagsulat sa diary. Sa rami ng kailangan niyang habulin na pag-eensayo. Debut na niya sa isang linggo at pageant pagkatapos. Booked ang reyna.

_Nagpasabog na birthday si Mayora! Diary, ang ganda ko. Swear. Ang gwapo rin ni Chanyeol nun. Bagay sa kanya yung white. Maraming nagpa-picture sa kanya haha! Tapos late si Jongdae pero okay lang. Sinayaw niya ko, Diary. Kahit ang sama ko sa kanila, sa kanya, sinayaw pa rin niya ako. Ganito pala feeling ng ma-in love. Hindi sa hindi ko mahal si Sehun, pero iba talaga kabog ng dibdib ko pag kasama si Jongdae._

At naramdaman nanaman ito ng beki. Ang napakapamilyar na kabog ng puso. Huminga siya ng malalim at nagsulat muli.

_Iba talaga si Jongdae kay Sehun. Magkaibang-magkaiba sila. Si Sehun matangkad, alam ang gusto, medyo aggressive, pero maalagain at mapagbigay. Si Jongdae, kilala mo na naman siya, Diary. Pero sino mas matimbang sakin? Hindi ko alam. Siguro nga masama ako. Pumayag ako kay Sehun pero gusto ko pa si Jongdae. Ginawa ko lang bang panakip-butas si Sehun? Dahil di ako pinapansin ni Dae? Ngayon naman ganun pa rin si Dae sakin._

Bigla siyang nagbalik-tanaw sa mga oras na kasama niya si Jongdae sa harap ng tindahan ni Minseok. Hinayaan siyang hawakan ang kamay nito. Yung mga hagod ng daliri ni Jongdae sa kamay niya, pati ang mga tingin niyang malalim.

_Oo nga. Ganun pa rin si Jongdae sakin. Hindi ko siya masisisi. Kulang ata ako sa paligo. Mas lamang si Junmyeon ng mga dalawang balde and isang Victoria’s Secret body wash. Friend daw pero ex-boyfriend pala siya si Dae. Nagkausap kami, Diary. After umalis si Chanyeol. Nandun siya. Mabait naman pala, pero parang jinujudge niya ako. Kulang ata foundation ko nung araw na yun._

* * *

“Are you alright? Was that your boyfriend?” Umupo si Junmyeon sa harap ni Baekhyun.

“No, we’re best friends with Jongdae. It’s just a silly fight.” _Aba, at par na sila ng English._

“Mukhang mas malalim pa sa silly fight yung narinig ko. Sorry, I didn’t meant to eavesdrop.”

“Okay lang. Malakas talaga boses ni Yeol. May point naman siya. Nasan na kaya yun, kailangan ko mag-sorry.” Lumingon si Baekhyun sa lahat ng direksyon, tumayo pa ng kaunti para dumungaw sa bintana.

“Huh, I get it now.” Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Oh, sorry. I’m just thinking.”

Tumango si Baekhyun, sinukbit ang bag at tumayo. Hinawakan siya ni Junmyeon.

“Wait! Can you, please tell Dae to answer my messages?” Tumaas ang bagong ayos na kilay ni Baekhyun. “Tell him I want us to get back together.”

 

Oh my god, mumsh, he did not just say that. Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Junmyeon sa kanyang braso at ngumiti bago umalis. Pag labas ni Baekhyun ng Army Navy, nilabas ni Junmyeon ang iPhone X niya at sinearch si Baekhyun sa Facebook.

“In a relationship? With…Oh Sehun.” basa ni Junmyeon. “Oh Sehun? Sehun, seems familiar,” Pinindot niya ang profile ng karelasyon ni Baekhyun at biglang tumayo. “Baekhyun! Baekhyun, wait!” hinabol siya ni Junmyeon. “Baekhyun, you have to break up with him.”

“Ha? Sino?” tanong ng beking confused. _Isa lang naman jowa mo, Baekhyun, ano ba._

“Sehun. He’s not who you think he is.” hinihingal si Junmyeon.

“Excuse me but who, who do you,” _Shet pumapalya ang English. Medic!_ “Sino ka para sabihan ako ng ganyan? Type mo rin ba? Di pa ba enough na nauna ka kay Jongdae?” _Uy, dumulas!_

“What? No, I don’t care about that. You need to stop seeing Sehun, please, before you get hurt. Please. I’m doing this to you as someone who cares.” Halos magmakaawa na si Junmyeon.

“Why would you care?” Ayun, bumalik ang dolyar kay Baekhyun.

“Because I was you. I know what it feels like to be used like this. Please Baekhyun, choose Jongdae. So I know us breaking up was worth it.” Hinawakan niya si Baekhyun, tunay na nagmamakaawa na.

“Teka lang, sabi mo kanina gusto mo makipagbalikan sa kanya, ngayon binibigay mo siya sakin. Ang gulo mo!” Nilayuan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Yes but, don’t say I didn’t warn you. You know why Jongdae broke up with me? You. He loves you so much it’s sickening to hear. He kept telling me about your jokes and pageants and I thought, wow, Dae’s really in love with someone else. I hope this person loves him back more than I can. Maybe that’s why I didn’t like you before. We both wanted the same person. And he loved you back.” sinikmura ni Junmyeon ang katotohanan habang sinasampal ito kay Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry but I have to meet Sehun.” Yun nalang nasabi ni Baekhyun. Na parang walang litanya si Junmyeon na sinabi.

“I’ll bet he smells like some fruity shit that makes your nose hurt. Take care, Baekhyun.” umalis si Junmyeon ng kalmado. Pero si Baekhyun, gimbal na gimbal sa mga narinig niya. Paano malalaman ni Junmyeon ano yung mga ayaw niyang amoy? Nang makita niya si Sehun, naalala niya sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Bango mo ah,” biro ni Baekhyun. Sa totoo lang, gusto niya masuka. Ang tapang ng fruity floral essence.

“Ha? Ah, bagong fabcon ni Mom.” Singungaling. Alam ni Baekhyun ang amoy na yan. Victoria’s Secret Love Spell yan. Ilang beses na yan pinadala ng tatay niya from Dubai. Laging pinapamigay ni Baekhyun yan sa exchange gift kasi bahong-baho siya sa amoy na yan. Umoo nalang si Baekhyun kay Sehun. Iwas away. So bakit alam ni Junmyeon na ganito amoy ni Sehun?

_Pero none of that matters na. Masaya na ko ngayon, Diary. Nakalabas na si Mama ng ospital. Bati na kaming tatlo. Tuloy ang debut at ang pageant. Sana things will get better from here. Ito muna ah, Diary!_

* * *

_Hey. Hi. It’s me again. I have a question._

_Pano mo papakitang mahal mo ang isang tao? Mukhang di ako magaling dyan. Ex ko nga di ko mapakitang mahal ko, kay Ganda pa kaya. Kakabati lang namin. Inaway kasi Yeol, kawawa na—_

 

“Kim Jongdae?” Napatingala siya. Oh no, kilala niya to. “Hi, I’m Krystal Jung. You’re Baekhyun’s friend, right?” _Shit, abort! Abort!_

“Excuse me, I have to go.” sabay tayo si Jongdae.

“Wait! I’m still talking to you!” Pinaupo siya ni Krystal at tumabi sa kanya.

“I have nothing to say. I don’t know you. Please let me go.” Wow, all in one breath.

“Really?” hinawakan ni Krystal ang hita ni Jongdae at hinimas ito. Natawa si Jongdae kaysa mainitan o matigasan.

“You’re scamming the wrong friend. I’m taken.” _And likes guys._ Tumayo si Jongdae at iniwan ang masaming espiritu. Di tuloy niya natapos yung diary niya.

 

Pagkatapos ng huling klase ni Jongdae, nakasalubong niya si Junmyeon. Umiwas siya pero humabol ito.

“Finally! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! Baekhyun’s in trouble, Dae.” _Wow, nice to see you too, bro._

“Why is he any of your concern now?” _Jongdae, your English ha._ Biglang nag type si Junmyeon ng mabilis.

“Is Baekhyun dating this guy or not?” Pinakita ni Junmyeon and litrato ni Sehun na may kasamang babae pero naka-blur yung babae.

“Yeah, why?” Nagswipe si Junmyeon. “Krystal?”

“You know the girl?” Tiningnan ni Junmyeon ang screen. Tumango si Jongdae. “Anyway, I wanted you to focus on the date.”

“What about it?” Swipe ulit…sa pinagtabing litrato ni Sehun and Krystal at Sehun and Baekhyun…na may parehong petsa pero magkaibang oras. Biglang nagmura si Jongdae.

“Yeri’s right! Shit, thanks Junmyeon! I have to go. I owe you, okay?” Hinalikan ni Jongdae ang noo ni Junmyeon at tumakbo.

“Ah Kim Jongdae, you’re so cruel.” napangiti si Junmyeon at binulsa ang telepono. Indeed cruel nga. Pinamukha pa lalo ni Jongdae na mas mahal niya si Baekhyun.

 

Mas lalong napatunayan ang kagaguhan ni Sehun ang makita ni Jongdae sila ni Krystal sa may Plato, naglalampungan. Tinawagan niya si Baekhyun.

“Uy! Nasan ka na? Magsisimula na kami ni Yeol mag-aral, sige ka.” Ang saya ni Baekhyun. Sana si Jongdae rin masaya sa nakikita niya ngayon.

“Uh, pauwi na po ako.” Napakawalang buhay naman, Kim Jongdae.

“Bat ka pa tumawag?” Oo nga.

“Ah! Kasi tatanong ko if kasama mo si Sehun kanina. May nakita kong kamukha niya dito sa Taft. Lalapitan ko ba?” Very good, Kim Jongdae, with matching nervous laugh pa. Best actor.

“Huh? Pano siya mapupuntang Taft? Sabi niya nasa Fairview siya ngayon. Bibisitahin daw niya lola niya.”

“Napakabatang lola naman nito,” di napigilan ni Jongdae.

“Ano yun? Anyway, ang cute diba? Siya pa bumibisita sa lola niya. Excited na ko makita pictures niya mamaya. Napaka-alagain talaga niya.” Puno ng pag-asa boses ni Baekhyun. Si Jongdae nasasaktan para sa kaibigan niyang ginawang tanga.

“Hilig nga mag-alaga nito, lahat nalang nilapa, I mean inalala.” Eye roll ni Jongdae mas mataray pa sa babae. “Sige, kuha na ko ng Grab ah. Baka iba pa ma-grab ko rito.”

Pero hindi siya kumuha ng Grab agad. Dumaan siya sa harap ni Sehun on purpose. Napatingin si Sehun pero binilisan niya ang lakad palabas. Biglang tumayo si Sehun at hinabol siya. Nagtago si Jongdae sa may mga pedicab.

 

“Sehun, what is it?” hinabol siya ni Krystal palabas.

“Jongdae. I swear I saw Jongdae. Pag sinabi niya kay Baekhyun, patay tayo!” Talaga.

“Maybe it just looks like him. His face is so generic kaya.” Binuklat ni Jongdae ang notebook niya ang sinaksak ito ng ilang beses.

 

_BASTOS KA KRYSTAL JUNG. PEKE NAMAN BUHOK. MASUNOG SANA KALULUWA MO GAYA NG BUHOK MONG MALI NG REBOND._

_OH SEHUN HUMANDA KA. KUKUNIN KO JOWA MO. HAYOP KA._

 

Umuwi na si Baekhyun pagkatapos gawin ang mga homework niya. May Q&A training pa siya with Reigning Ms. Barangay Do Kyungsoo. Tumayo si Jongdae para kumuha ng tubig. Nalaglag yung notebook sa tabi ni Chanyeol kaya pinulot niya ito.

 

Pagbalik ni Jongdae, nakita niyang binabasa ni Chanyeol lahat. Tumingala ang kaibigan at sumimangot.

“DaeDae, why are you hurting yourself?” bati ng nakababata.

“I’m not. Why are you reading it?” Ayaw ibigay ni Chanyeol.

“Bastos ka Krystal Jung. Peke naman buhok. Masunog sana kaluluwa mo gaya ng buhok mong mali rebond. Real mature, Dae.” Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Oh Sehun humanda ka, kukunin ko jowa mo. Hayop ka. Hala? Ano to, Death Note?”

“They’re dating. Two-time with Baekla. Saw them kanina.” imik ni Jongdae habang ngumunguya ng mani.

“Hmm, expected. Two good-looking people with rotten personalities.”

“So panget kami ni Baek, ganun? Kasi pleasing personalities namin,” sinipa siya ni Jongdae.

“No! But yes, please get Baekhyun na. Para tapos na lahat ng mga kwento niya tungkol sayo!” binato ni Chanyeol ang notebook/diary ni Jongdae sa kanya.

“Anong mga kwento? Since when?” Shet ka, Park Chanyeol! Dumulas ka nanaman! Lagot ka kay Ate Baekla!

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sabi ko break muna sa pagsusulat pero hindi ako makatulog. Feeling ko may masamang mangyayari. Ang saya ko lagi so may masamang mangyayari in the future. Ganun naman lagi. Di ko na alam Diary, parang ayoko na sa relasyon namin ni Sehun. Parang puro mali nalang kami. Naospital si Mama dahil sa kanya. Nanggulo pa siya sa birthday ni Mayora. Ito na ata lahat ng mga sinasabi nilang lahat. Ang atat ko nga. Kaya ko pa ba maghintay kay bebeluvs? Sabi ko before parang pareho pa rin kami. Ngayon parang hindi na. Diary, siya na mismo humahawak ng kamay ko. Sinusundo niya kami ni Yeol sa school. Mas madalas niya ata ako yakapin ngayon. Sa totoo lang, mas nararamdaman ko yung suporta niya kaysa kay Sehun._

_Nag-gown fitting na ako, diary! Both for debut at pageant. Sabi ni Jongdae ayaw niya tingnan yung pan-debut ko. Biniro ni Mama di naman pangkasal suot ko. Napakasamang biro yan ah. Hindi naman ganyan tingin sakin ni Dae. Ako lang naman may tingin sa kanya na bagay siya sa dulo ng altar nagiintay habang naglalakad ako. Parang yung mga laro namin dati. Si Chanyeol yung pari, ako yung bride, si Jongdae yung groom. Lagi kasing talo si Jongdae sa bato bato pick. Laging siya yung groom ko. Pero pag si Yeol yung groom minsan, minamadali ni Jongdae yung wedding rights. Baka talagang ayaw niya yung laro ko._

_Alam mo diary, nakakatawa na lahat ngayon. Parang ang hilig ako paglaruan ng tadhana. Hindi ko pa nakwento sayo yung buong ganap sa tindahan. Binigyan niya ako ng bracelet. Pareho kaming meron. Ang cute nga, halatang siya pumili. Alam mo ba diary, hawak niya kamay ko buong oras. Inakbayan niya ako pero hawak ko pa rin yung isa niyang kamay. Kinantahan niya ako, diary. Mahina lang pero maganda. Sana talaga tinuloy niya yung choir. Pumikit ako ng saglit, hinayaan ko lang siya kumanta. Wow, angels. Pero rinig yung pagod sa boses niya. Sana nagpahinga nalang siya noon._

_Bago ako umalis, alam mo ba naglakas loob ako? Sabi ko ang gwapo niya. Totoo naman kasi! Diary, sheer yung panloob niya tapos nakaayos pa buhok niya. Tinawag niya akong Ganda. Alam ko pang-asar lang niya sakin yun kasi yan tawag ng Mama niya sakin pero iba yung tingin niya noong gabing yun. Diary, hindi maexplain pero buong gabi yung mata niya na sakin lang, na parang ako lang mahal niya. Ganito pala feeling ng inaalagaan. Gusto ko siya yakapin buong gabi, paramdam na mahal ko siya. Sana natulog nalang kami buong gabi. Sana paggising ko nandyan pa siya sa tabi ko. Parang lahat ng nangyari samin ni Sehun, walang katumbas sa gabing yon kasama si Jongdae. Diary, ang sama ko pero si Jongdae pa rin. Siya pa rin talaga. Gusto ko na sabihin sa kanya. Totoo na to, and sure na talaga ako._

At ang kabog sa dibdib niya ay bumalik. Kahit hindi naman ito nawala. Pero paano na si Sehun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last diary by jungbyun0414. Please stay tuned for the last chapters by hahahaharlequin! The ending's really something. Excited na'ko, fam! Itaas ang bandera ng BaekChen! Hardcore BJ po tayong lahat!
> 
> Full set of events of this chapter, click here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/33609747

**Author's Note:**

> Beki Dictionary:  
> Bottones - bottom
> 
> Kilig Me Softly Chapter 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13529580/chapters/31036887


End file.
